24 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Syrenamen i Skorupin III, odc. 31 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Piękny SpongeBob z telewizji, odc. 47 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - W starym stylu, odc. 24 (In With the Old); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 9 Kujawsko - Pomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Latoteka - /7/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Tornister Pełen Uśmiechów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:15 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa. cz. 2. Od rafy po lasy deszczowe (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Tornister pełen uśmiechów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:35 Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 127' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Halle Berry, Judi Dench, John Cleese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Tornister pełen uśmiechów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 25 (seria II, odc. 12) - Trzy sekundy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2826; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - Psychoanaliza /10/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Wyścigi samochodowe - Volkswagen Castrol Cup; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Niemiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 34 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 w tym roku pod hasłem "Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami" Bohaterowie - małżeństwo Paciaciaków (Kabaret Neo - Nówka) przyjeżdżają do Lidzbarka aby znaleźć i odzyskać dom, który pra pra pradziadek Luśki Paciaciakowej zapisał jej w testamencie. W tej części występują: Neo - Nówka, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Jurki, oraz Piotr Bukartyk. Gra zespół Żarówki 23:00 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 34 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 w tym roku pod hasłem "Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami" Bohaterowie - małżeństwo Paciaciaków (Kabaret Neo - Nówka) przyjeżdżają do Lidzbarka aby znaleźć i odzyskać dom, który pra pra pradziadek Luśki Paciaciakowej zapisał jej w testamencie. W tej części występują: Neo - Nówka, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Jurki, oraz Piotr Bukartyk. Gra zespół Żarówki 24:00 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Ben Whishaw, Dustin Hoffman, Alan Rickman, Rachel Hurd-Wood; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 11/ 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 11 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 100% Natury - odc. 4 - Gmina Lubowidz 22'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1070; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Władysław Ślesicki; wyk.:Monika Rosca, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Tomasz Mędrzak, Ahmed Marei, Ahmed Hegazi, Ibrahim Shemi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Australia - podróż w czasie - Pierwsze kroki - odc. 2/4 (AUSTRALIA THE TIME TRAVELLER’S GUIDE - odc. 2/4) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Richard Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Spartakus (Spartacus) - txt. str. 777 180'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:Stanley Kubrick; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Olivier Laurence, Jean Simons, Tony Curtis, Charles Laughton, Peter Ustinov, John Gavin, Nina Foch, Herbert Lom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2065; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "NIEBEZPIECZNE SPORTY" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 125 "PASJE" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 562 - Bez wymówek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 7/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (33); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (1) Uniejów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Czas honoru - Powstanie: główni bohaterowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas honoru - odc. 76 "Wolny wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Czas honoru - Powstanie: nowi bohaterowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Czas honoru - odc. 77 "Wujek z lasu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Solidarity of Arts 2014 Esperanza Spalding + (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Kocham kino na bis - Daas 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Adrian Panek; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Magdalena Czerwińska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Dzielnica (South Central) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Szwajcaria, USA (1992); reż.:Steve Anderson; wyk.:Glenn Plummer, Terrence Williams, Byron Minns, Lexie Bigham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (61); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 10/14 - Czarny Książę (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 7/12 - Wiatr w oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pod Tatrami - Czerwone Wierchy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium urodzin i chrztu św. s. Faustyny Kowalskiej w Świnicach Warckich; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Połączył nas Papież 62'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Polonia w Komie - Mozambik - Adela (514); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Bezpieczniej cieszmy się lasem 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Przygoda Hultaja, odc. 10 (Vagabonds Great Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 89* - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Ranczo - odc. 90* - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pod Tatrami - Czerwone Wierchy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 7/12 - Wiatr w oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.11; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Polskie wakacje - Nad Zatoką; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Przygoda Hultaja, odc. 10 (Vagabonds Great Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 89* - Czas konspiry; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ranczo - odc. 90* - Trudne powroty; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (207); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia